


Dating Sienna Would Include...

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [10]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Dating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: What the title says...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Dating Sienna Would Include...

\- “Murder Wifey...”  
\- Sienna is always protective  
\- Sienna at your side all the time  
\- Dates to weird places  
\- Strange food  
\- Knives... lots of knives  
\- Halloween prep in August  
\- Couples costumes  
\- “My Savage King...”  
\- “My Murder Queen...”  
\- “Look at you... badass.”  
\- Sienna demanding your attentions  
\- All the time  
\- Walking with Sienna to ring  
\- Kayfabe arguments  
\- Actual arguments  
\- Lots of bandages  
\- Sienna being stubborn  
\- Loyalty  
\- Love-bites  
\- Bitten lips  
\- Scratches during sex  
\- Possessive Sienna  
\- “Mine”  
\- “Quit being so stubborn...”  
\- Forcing Sienna to rest sometimes  
\- Tending to wounds  
\- Watching Sienna mess with Allie  
\- Watching Sienna get into fights with Rosemary  
\- Protective Sienna  
\- Constantly trying to calm the murder in her eyes  
\- Love-making  
\- Lots of love-making


End file.
